


the blessing of short hair maki

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Haircuts, I'm gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Maki gets a haircut.





	the blessing of short hair maki

**Author's Note:**

> thanks kaemaki discord server

Kaede doesn't think much of it when the door to her apartment clicks open in the evening, signaling Maki's return. "Welcome back," she says, without looking up from the novel she's been reading.

"I'm home," Maki says, slipping off her shoes. The call and response is out of order, and they don't _officially_ live together, but neither of them care about formalities.

"There's some leftovers if you haven't - your hair!" Kaede exclaims, glancing up at Maki and immediately doing a double take.

Indeed, to Kaede's shock, Maki's long twintailed hair is gone. It now falls just past her ears, cut close to her head. The difference is so striking that Kaede can't help but stare, trying to take it all in.

"What? I cut it."

"Obviously!" Kaede puts down her book and scrambles to get off the couch and over to Maki. "Oh my god, you look so _cute._ What made you decide to?"

"I felt like it." To Kaede's delight, the words are accompanied by a light, barely noticeable blush spreading over Maki's cheeks. (She hopes it's from her compliment. Maki deserves to know how cute she is at every moment of the day, in Kaede's opinion.) "It's just hair. It's not like it won't grow back."

"Yeah, but that was, like, _four feet_ of hair."

Maki reaches up to touch the ends, tucking a strand behind her ear. It immediately slips back to frame Maki's jawline, too short to be held in place. "I was thinking about it for a while, so I just... did it."

"Can I touch it?" Kaede asks excitedly.

At this Maki's blush becomes much more visible. "Idiot. I keep telling you, you don't need to ask."

"I just want to be sure!"

"It's fine. Go ahead." Maki closes her eyes in anticipation, and it makes Kaede's heart flip.

Gently, Kaede runs her fingers through Maki's hair, stroking the short fuzz at the nape of her neck. Maki shivers, and before Kaede knows it she's leaning in and pressing her lips against Maki's. She can feel Maki gasp against her mouth, and then Maki's kissing back and sliding her arms around Kaede's waist.

After a moment (too soon), they break apart, Kaede still delightedly touching Maki's hair. "...It really is cute," she says, letting her hand fall back down to her side. "It makes your eyes look bigger. And it's easier to see your earrings!"

"Thanks," Maki mumbles, just as her stomach starts to growl.

Kaede has to laugh. "Let's get you those leftovers."

"What do you have?"

"Just chicken and some rice, I hope that's fine with you."

"Whatever," Maki says, but Kaede's pretty sure that means it's alright. As she heads to her apartment's tiny kitchen, Kaede smiles to herself. She's so lucky, so _happy_ to have such a cute girlfriend.


End file.
